I hate everything about you
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: conjunto de 10 momentos nnoinell para apoyar la escases, segundo momento: lagunas mentales. me gustaria hacer el summary mas largo pero ya no tengo que poner. espero y lo disfruten.
1. cargo de conciencia

**¡¡¡hola!!!, si entraste aquí quiere decir que te gusta esta pareja o tal vez te equivocaste de botón…pero voy a suponer que fue lo primero, ¡¡¡de cualquier forma eres bienvenido/a!!!-**

**hoy me levante y el sol brillo, abrí la ventana y una suave brisa acaricio mi rostro, respire y un aire tan puro inundo de vida mis pulmones, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz de vivir, tome asiento en el comedor y mi familia no se veía tan mala, mi madre servía un humeante desayuno, mi padre apago la tele y se sentó junto a nosotros, mi hermana aunque se veía cansada tenía una sonrisa delgada en los labios, hoy no había escuela, ni tarea, ni me levantaría a las 5:30 de la mañana, hoy es un gran día, perfecto para subir unos..No se… ¿10 momentos nnoinell?, claro que sí, porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso y viceversa.**

**Cada momento puede ser drabble, pensamiento, sentimiento, o algo relacionado con ellos, sin orden cronológico ni conexión aparente. Esta es la primera vez que hago momentos de alguna pareja (amenazo con hacer un ulquihime igual, pero son solo castillos en el aire, nada seguro porque no creo que la inspiración jale tanto como para completar los 10, siendo sincera).**

**Espero como siempre que la lectura sea de su agrado, tratare de hacerlo sobria y lo mejor posible; aunque no lo crean, esta pareja me inspira a escribir enserio y eso me inquieta a veces.**

**El titulo lo saque del grupo 30 days grace, es una gran banda y la canción le queda tan bien a esa pareja, odio todo acerca de ti…. ¿por qué te amo?...me llega muchísimo esa estrofa.**

***bleach no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo y dudo que lo haga en un futuro, derechos reservados a T.K. **

**I hate everything about you**

**Primer momento**

**+Cargo de conciencia+**

De nueva cuenta volvió a despertar, agitado y sudando frio, fijando la mirada en la oscuridad para luego cerrar su único ojo con frustración, mientras una mano lo restregaba con fuerza para poderse sacar esa imagen de la mente.

10 años no pasan en baldé, aunque en su cuerpo y apariencia no se llegara a notar el paso del tiempo, el lo sabía, ese mismo día hace una década su odio enfermizo se trasformo en traición y la arena se mancho de sangre, sangre de ella, algo que días antes juraría nunca llegar a ver.

Cumplió su sueño ¿no?, además bien dicen que el fin justifica los medios y el honor en las peleas para él era un estupidez, entonces ¿Por qué se sintió tan vacía esa victoria? Se mofo, alardeo y con tal humillarla mas la dejo viva para que cargara su vergüenza en ese patético cuerpo, y aun así seguía sin ser como lo esperaba, ¿Dónde quedo esa sensación de poder, grandeza y exaltación que sentía con cada corte dado por santa teresa?.

Esa noche estaba descubriendo una sensación de lo más cercana al arrepentimiento, por más que lo negara, lo sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y el sueño lo derrumbaba, hay estaba esa maldita imagen tan horrible y real que parecía como si de verdad la tuviera enfrente de sus narices, en 3D, casi podía sentir el olor de la carne muerta mientras la culpa lo acechaba. Cada vez que lograba dormir se topaba con aquella imagen de Nelliel, con su forma infantil, tirada en algún lugar recóndito de hueco mundo, bañada en sangre seca, con los ojos fuera de sus cuentas, su cara siendo carcomida poco a poco por los gusanos y el resto de su cuerpo en avanzado estado de putrefacción, hecha bulto , volteando en dirección a él y repitiendo con una voz ronca y entrecortada su nombre…¿Quién diablos iba a poder dormir así?.

La noche era tan oscura y para hacerlo mas macabro una nube tapo la luna. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento aquella cosa que algún día fue la 3 espada lo agarraría de alguna pierna y lo jalaría debajo de la cama llevándolo a lo más profundo del averno…- al pensar en eso involuntariamente recogió sus pies y se quedo un rato observando hasta donde podía llegar su estupidez cuando era provocada por un mal sueño.

Estiro la mano sin bajarse de la cama para encender la luz y dio un largo salto, alejando la mayor distancia posible sus delgadas piernas de la orilla, por si las dudas. Una vez afuera de su cama, tomo su ropa y se comenzó a cambiar con cierta apuración, no es que tuviera miedo, claro que no, un arrancar como el no conoce el miedo, el día en que hueco mundo se inundara y el cielo se despedazara en llamas, ese día admitiría todas sus dudas, complejos, miedos y sentimientos, seria sincero con todos y con el mismo en vez de echar un insulto sin ningun motivo y golpear a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente… ¡que se congele el infierno el día que pase eso!- toma a su arma de paso y salió del cuarto, ya no tenía sueño o eso se decía, aunque le cerrara solo el parpado y cualquier pared tuviera la forma de una cama Nnoitra aparentaba estar en perfecto estado para iniciar el día, coloca a santa teresa en su hombro para imponer mas, a pesar de que no había nadie despierto a esa hora, y salió campante hacia el cuarto de su todavía dormida fracción, al fin y al cabo si iba a joderse en una desvelada por lo menos se llevaria arrastrando a alguien.

**(¿Nnoitra tiene conciencia? ¡Que va! aqui si se vale, es el primero de los 9 que me faltan, como la introducción la hice demasiado larga acortare la referencia final y solamente les pediré de favor que dejen algún reviews para decirme lo que sea, ya saben)**


	2. lagunas mentales

**¡Hola! ¡Cuantos siglos sin vernos! Es que pues… dios, cada vez que dejo un fic tirado no sé qué decir cuando intento retomarlo, aje, bueno, pienso ser más constante aunque no conozca muy bien el significado de esa palabra.**

**Bleach no me pertenece y eso me deprime tanto… neee, honor a quien honor merece, solo con tenerlo para escribir me basta, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**I hate everything about you**

**Segundo momento**

**+lagunas mentales+**

La pequeña Nel bostezo un par de veces de manera profunda, somnolienta, cansada, casi perezosa, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se abrían y cerraban de manera pausada, como si quisiera ver más allá del interminable paisaje.

Levanto su diminuta cabeza con la intención de observar el cielo… la oscuridad de la noche lo devoraba casi todo por completo y solo la luna estaba de testigo para ver aquello. Tenía la ilusión de ver un tibio sol en el horizonte, abrazando las largas y extensas arenas blancas de aquel sitio tan estéril y hostil, pero solo desear nunca era suficiente y ella sabía muy bien eso. Unas nubes solitarias surcaron por encima de la luna, quitándole el único resplandor de luz. Era en esos momentos, mientras miraba a la nada con la boca entrecerrada y los ojos demasiado abiertos, que recordaba fragmentos de una vida que pensaba ingenuamente, no era la suya.

Pasaban como ráfagas volátiles, sin ningún orden aparente, pero aun así no eran lo suficientemente fugaces como para no poder observarlas con claridad; recuerdo incompleto tras recuerdo incompleto, nunca nada lo suficientemente claro como para decirle algo definido. Tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba a ella, recuerdos propios sobre su pasado; no sabía de dónde había venido, ni como había sido su vida antes de conocer a sus peculiares hermanos, lo cual era demasiado confuso para una mente tan infantil y tierna como la suya.

Por un momento llego a sentir que estaba viviendo una vez más eso de nuevo, aunque para ella era como si fuera la primera vez. Se recargo un poco más sobre la gran roca que tenia detrás de sí, quería saber, quería resolver, quería armar todo eso, encontrar una conexión para poder saciar esa curiosidad desmedida, como el niño que hace mil preguntas aunque no alcance a comprender las respuestas. De todo lo que pudo ver a través de su mente y no de sus ojos, había alguien que se repetía más que cualquier otro, lo que le llamo de inmediato la atención, porque le resultaba más familiar que todo lo anterior. Era la imagen de un arrancar joven, tan extremadamente alto y delgado que parecía irreal. Lo que más resaltaba de su cara era un parche, situado en el lugar en el que alguna remota vez se había estado su ojo izquierdo, y una gran sonrisa retorcida en la que mostraba orgulloso sus dientes superiores -aunque a veces se veía fastidiada y llena de furia- todo eso enmarcado con una cabellera negra, lacia, que no sobrepasaba la altura de los hombros. Traía puesto un traje de lo más raro, descubierto y ceñido en el pecho, por el contrario de su hakama, la cual era demasiado amplia, más de lo podía llenar y terminaba en unas botas negras de puntas curveadas.

Era de lo más singular y extraño, llevaba un arma muy grande - la cual parecía inmensamente pesada- sujeta por una cadena larga y grande - si así se le podía llamar a ese conjunto de aros unidos – era lo más raro que jamás hubiera visto. Lo que más le sorprendió a la pequeña, era tan vez, dejando a un lado el aspecto, el hecho de que en ningún momento le pareció atemorizante, a pesar de esa presencia desequilibrada e imponente. Más allá de toda esa apariencia, veía a una persona tan insegura, temerosa y vacía, podía sentirlo, podía llegar a sentir la verdadera razón del odio en su mirada y la desesperación de su alma, hasta el punto de causarle compasión por él, a pesar de no conocerlo, podía llegar a verlo tal cual era.

Cerró los ojos por completo, de un mometo a otro siempre que llegaba a un determinado punto, todo se volvia negro y rojo, nunca se podia explicar porque; giro su cuerpo para intentar acomodarlo de una forma más cómoda y así poder descansar mejor después de un día entero de jugar con sus hermanos y su enorme mascota. Era una vida muy agradable la que tenia, sus únicas preocupaciones eran las de conseguir comida y pensar en algún nuevo juego divertido para pasar el rato, y aunque, algunas veces deseaba saber el porqué de esos recuerdos difusos, estaba segura que lo llegaría a descubrir con el tiempo, y cuando ese día llegara, estaría encantada de conocer a aquella hermosa mujer de cabello verde que solo se veía cuando había reflejo y a ese acomplejado tipo de parche en el ojo y desesperada existencia, que tanto llegaba a dar vueltas por su cabeza.

**Humm, tarde meses en subir algo tan corto… lo siento por eso. Hay, que noble es Nel... aunque siento como que le falto algo... no lo se.**

**Próxima actualización más cerca de lo que piensan (espero si cumplir).**

**Adiós, cuídense mucho y nunca confíen en un extraño por más dulces que les llegue a ofrecer (hoy en la mañana casi caigo).**


End file.
